


Not my cup of tea

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: A kunoichi era uma mulher misteriosa, mas Nobunaga também guardava seus segredos. Naquela tarde perto da Arena Celestial, sentaram-se juntos para tomar café. Apenas um tolo ousaria puxar conversa.





	Not my cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A expressão "not my cup of tea" significa algo como "não sou muito fã disso".
> 
> A oneshot a seguir se passa no início do arco do Continente Negro. Logo, contém spoilers.

**Tece as linhas do teu sonho,**

**Prende-me o corpo.**

**Faze de mim o que quiser...**

 

Nobunaga ergueu os olhos. A postura de Machi não se alterara um só milímetro. Observava as pessoas ao redor, apenas parcialmente atenta às conversas fúteis. Permanecia em silêncio desde a chegada das xícaras de café. Braços cruzados, cabelos soltos. Uma das mechas caía por cima de seu ombro.

— Ainda não acredito que o Danchou aceitou enfrentá-lo — disse ele.

Machi virou o rosto.

— Ele sabe ser irritante — prosseguiu Nobunaga no mesmo tom.

O samurai tocou sua xícara, mas não bebericou o café. Sentia o olhar da _kunoichi_ como um exame de raio X. Mas os pensamentos dela eram um mistério.

— Não diga coisas inúteis — retrucou Machi.

Ele moveu os lábios de leve. Sorveu um gole da bebida amarga e acomodou o braço no encosto da cadeira. Era um dia ensolarado. Crianças passeavam pela rua tomando sorvete.

— Eu acho essa luta toda inútil.

Machi encarou-o.

— Está questionando a decisão do Danchou?

Nobunaga ergueu as duas mãos. Terminou o café e fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Seus cabelos também estavam soltos, e as roupas que vestia eram comuns. Um jovem desinteressante acompanhando a suposta namorada. Não pôde evitar lembrar-se daquela tarde em Yorkshin.

— Ele é persistente. — Machi pousou o queixo sobre a mão. — O Danchou sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

— Mas isso se encerra hoje — rebateu Nobunaga, fitando-a.

A _kunoichi_ ergueu sua xícara com as duas mãos. Não emitiu ruído ao beber.

— Não me diga que fez um acordo com _ele_.

— Ele me pagou — respondeu Machi com indiferença.

— O Danchou vai exterminá-lo.

— O valor já foi pago. — Ela afastou a xícara.

O samurai riu sem humor.

— Não importa o resultado da batalha, não é?

Ela se recostou na cadeira. Lançou o olhar sobre as nuvens.

— Não gostou do café.

— Você escolhe lugares horríveis.

— Tinha outra opção em mente?

— Chá.

Nobunaga calou-se. Era o fim do diálogo. Machi levantou-se sem cerimônias. Amarrou os cabelos em seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo. O samurai acompanhou em silêncio.

— Ficarei aqui — disse, por fim.

Machi assentiu.

— Shalnark e Korutopi já estão na Arena — comentou, erguendo os olhos em direção ao enorme prédio.

— Shal não gosta de esperar.

Ela não respondeu. Afastou-se da cafeteria com passos leves. Não deixou moedas para trás. Nobunaga girou a xícara com o café quase intocado.

— Chá...

Mais um riso de humor. Retirou a carteira do bolso da calça para pagar o garçom. Não estava interessado em ver a luta.


End file.
